Transfer cases are used in vehicular driveline applications for selectively directing drive torque from the powertrain to wheels of the vehicle, either four wheel drive or two wheel drive. Transfer cases have been previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,650,808; U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,375; U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,682; U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,053; U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,134; U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,641; U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,870; U.S. Published Application No. 2003/0211913; U.S. Published Application No. 2003/0224894; and U.S. Published Application No. 2008/0129230. Current transfer cases are equipped with a mode shift mechanism that can be actuated to shift between different drive modes. Current transfer cases can also include a range shift mechanism which can be selectively actuated by a vehicle driver to engage a reduction gearset for shifting between high-range and low-range drive modes. In current transfer cases, the range shift mechanism and clutch assembly are independently controlled by separate power-operated actuators. Current transfer cases can, however, include a single power-operated actuator operable to coordinate the actuation of both the range shift mechanism and the clutch assembly. While transfer cases equipped with coordinated actuation systems have been commercially successful, a need exists to develop alternative actuation systems that are less complex and more economically feasible to produce. Some manufacturers use a single motor to perform both functions, while relying on a plethora of additional off axis components to accomplish this task. Specifically, worm gear drives, cams, barrel cams, gear reduction, shift shafts, range forks etc. to evoke actuating of both clutch and range. Current transfer cases require use of a plethora of components located off-axially to the primary axis to evoke actuating of a range shifting assembly or a clutch assembly. It would be desirable to provide a transfer case that uses fewer components to actuate both the range shifting assembly and the clutch assembly.